Gary Smith
Gary Smith is the hidden main antagonist of the 2006 videogame Bully. He is a malicious but very smart student who vows to take over Bullworth Academy and become the Head Boy. He has a very rare type of ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). He was voiced by Peter Vack. Appearance Gary is slightly taller then Jimmy, but a bit more slender. He has brown hair in a low fade style with a part on the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and grey school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist, and a brown leather wristband on his right. In the winter he wears a black wool skullcap. At Halloween he wears a Nazi Officer costume and carries a riding crop which Jimmy can wrestle off him. Personality Gary has a very bad reputation among the other students in school. He is described by Algie as a sociopath, and Pinky claims that he likes to torture people. Gary admits that he suffers from ADD, and also shows traits of narcissism and paranoia, often fancying himself ruling a large empire. He was on behavior medication but stopped taking it some time around Halloween. He has also been a therapy patient of Dr. Bambillo. Despite being mentally unstable, he is highly intelligent, manipulative, and observant, telling Jimmy that "nothing escapes his notice". He is very adept in using people's rivalry to his advantage and in playing people against one another, by spreading lies and framing them behind their backs. He is also good in orchestrating situations by playing for several sides at once. His favorite modus operandi is to befriend his target and offer them to take over the school together to gain their trust, while screwing them over without them knowing. And he is very good at it. He is an excellent liar, able to make people who despise and distrust each other, and believe whatever he wants them to. Gary will stoop to any means to manipulate people, for the thrill of having them eating out of his hand. He took great joy in leading the principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch, on getting students expelled, putting others into therapy and finally causing a small war on Bullworth Academy, just because he could. He also relishes in taunting and insulting his victims, rubbing his success to their face. However, his extreme cockiness leads him to underestimate Jimmy and throw caution through the window, leading the principal to overhear his gloating, and getting beat up. Gary dismisses friendship as a weakness and never trusts anyone, delusionally persuading himself that they hate him and work against him behind his back, and betraying them before they can betray him (even though they have no intention of doing so). He craves for control and loves to destroy people's reputation to feel superior. To cut a long story short, he is far and away the worst, most despicable bully in school, and in a game about bullies, that's saying something. Gary's History Gary's background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". Miss Abby speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and Mr. Smith is suggested to be Gary's grandfather since he shares the same surname and complains about the state of the family. Donald Anderson can be heard to mention that Mr. Smith (referencing either Gary's father or grandfather) was kicked out of Bullworth Academy and went to prison. If this were true in reference to Gary's father, it could help explain Gary's behavior. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's bad behavior and unstable personality. He is also mentioned to have ADD and was previously on medication however after he stopped taking them he became more unbalanced. Gary is very open about his plan to take over Bullworth, going so far as to shout that he intends to run the school in front of the clique leaders and their bodyguards during Russell in the Hole. Somehow, he was apparently able to convince them all to trust him, although most, if not all of his interactions with them took place off screen. Role in game Chapter 1 Gary and Jimmy Hopkins become friends at the beginning of the game, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and its four cliques, who constantly fight and bully one another due to petty rivalries and even pettier popularity struggles. Gary tells Jimmy of his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with Pete Kowalski, work together (although Gary frequently bullies Pete, and Jimmy has no desire to run Bullworth). However, Gary stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell Northrop, whom he lead to believe that Jimmy insulted his mother, at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy. Chapters 2, 3, & 4 Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that their comrade Tad Spencer was inbred. He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Johnny and his gang in Wrong Part of Town. Gary then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Nerds against Jimmy, telling their leader Earnest Jones that the pair could take over the school. After Jimmy defeats and befriends all the clique leaders, Gary turns the Townies against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Bullworth population. Gary then sows discord by unleashing rats in the library (the Nerd's lair), setting fire to the Jocks' gym, having the Townies steal the Preppies' boxing trophies, and trapping the Greasies' leader in the Happy Volt Asylum; framing Jimmy for all this. This causes the cliques to turn against Jimmy, as they accuse him of having worsened a situation he promised to solve. Jimmy solves all the problems, but Gary's slander has worked, and he soon finds himself despised by everyone in school, save from Petey. He is later expelled by Dr. Crabblesnitch, who was informed by Gary that Jimmy marked the Town Hall. While Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary becomes Head Boy at Bullworth, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, manipulating the four cliques into openly attacking each other. Chapter 5 Jimmy, Russell and the Townies manage to take control of the school again by defeating the leaders once more. After Jimmy and Russel defeat the Prefects, Gary is heard taunting Jimmy on the school's public announcement system. Jimmy chases him to the school roof where a fight begins. Knowing full well that Jimmy is much stronger than he is, Gary lures him on construction scaffoldings. He throws bricks at him to make him fall off while he is crossing chasms, and pushing wheelbarrows full of concrete blocks on him while he is climbing ladders, but Jimmy manages to dodge his attacks and to corner him in the bell tower. Gary makes the bells fall to crush him, but Jimmy dodges this as well. As Gary is gloating about his success, Jimmy tells him that his "victories" amount to nothing since everyone hates him, but Gary does not care. He gleefully states that even if Jimmy were to beat him, assaulting the Head Boy would get him into even more trouble that he is in now. Jimmy tries to plead one last time with his former friend, but Gary retorts by insulting his mother's virtue, prompting Jimmy to tackle him until they fall on the scaffoldings below. There, Jimmy and Gary are locked in a fistfight. Despite proving a better brawler than he looks, being able to block some of Jimmy's moves and to pin him on the barriers if he manages to corner him, Gary is absolutely no match for Jimmy. He ends up pummelled into unconsciousness, and they both fall through the glass roof into Dr Crabblesnitch's office. Crabblesnitch, who overheard Gary's gloating, expels Gary, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy. Crabblesnitch congratulates Jimmy and overrules his expulsion, before appointing Petey as Head Boy upon Jimmy's suggestion. The game ends with Jimmy receiving well-deserved applause and praise from Petey and all the clique leaders, followed by a kiss from his girlfriend. Despite Gary being expelled, Miss Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Crabblesnitch's office. Also, small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the Academy and living close to Blue Skies Industrial Park with the Townies. Trivia *Gary is the youngest antagonist in all of Rockstar's games. *In the original ending of the game, when you fight him atop the school roof, when you beat him he was planned to fall off to his death. This was later cut out. *Gary may have been locked away in the Happy Volts Asylum, despite that he is mentioned to have been a patient and because of his mental illness. Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Outcast Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Weaklings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Scapegoat Category:Xenophobes Category:Gaolers Category:Spy Category:Supremacists Category:Nazis Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Pure Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bully Villains